It is sometimes necessary to remotely connect and disconnect electrical conductors contained in a high temperature environment in a region subject to high centrifugal forces. As an example, in a gas turbine engine, temperatures can exceed 1000.degree. F. and rotating components can experience centrifugal forces of the order of 10,000 g's. In such an environment, the high temperature makes the use of solid state electronics unfeasible, and the high centrifugal forces make the use of mechanical relays difficult. In addition, the space available inside such engines requires that any switches contained therein be of minimal size, particularly in the case where numerous switches are sought to be located therein.